


Talk Nerdy To Me

by thestorytellerofkpop



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, History References, Junmyeon and Sehun are History Majors, Marvel References, Nerdiness, Nerdy Kim Junmyeon/Suho, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Really It's Just a Huge Indulgent Fic For Me, Slice of Life, So Enjoy It Because It's What I Like, Star Wars References, Student Kim Junmyeon | Suho, so are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorytellerofkpop/pseuds/thestorytellerofkpop
Summary: Junmyeon, the Vice President of the Geek Culture Appreciation Club and biggest history nerd on campus, falls for the cute little freshmen wearing a limited edition Star Wars shirt. He knew it was love at first sight when he saw Han and Leia on your torso. Oh yeah, and you were pretty cute as well.Excerpt:“Woah, Baek, check it out.” Xiumin nudged his friend and pointed at the girl, to which Baekhyun just gasped.“Is that?”“A limited edition Millennium Falcon shirt with Han and Leia that was released in 1979 to promote the early access premiere of ‘The Empire Strikes Back’ in Hollywood that was given to those only at the first screening?” Junmyeon spewed out his words like an encyclopedia, staring in awe not only at the shirt, but the girl wearing it as well.“We have to have her in this club, she’ll be a great addition!” Baekhyun smiled, preparing to approach her when Junmyeon’s hand stopped him.“W-Wait. Maybe we shouldn’t.”“Junmyeon?” Baekhyun gasped, a sly smile playing on his lips. “Could this be our little Myeonnie’s first college crush?”





	Talk Nerdy To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kim Junmyeon (Suho) x Female Reader
> 
> Genre: Realistic Fiction, Slice of Life, College AU
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, lots of nerdy and history references, Junmyeon is a blushing dork

Expo day was always Junmyeon’s favorite part of the freshman orientation at his college. All the clubs lined out in the quad, showing off their skills and trying to get new members to join them. Junmyeon loved the colors, the music, the laughs and noises when all intertwined together created an organized catastrophe and an euphoria of sensations that gave Junmyeon chills. 

He was actually at his own club’s table, Geek Culture Appreciation to be exact. Right in between the digital arts and LARP-ing clubs. He smoothed down the blue tablecloth for the nth time that morning, making sure the pamphlets were neat and the visual aids straight. 

“Junmyeon, you never fail to amaze me.” the president of the club, Baekhyun, patted him on the back. “And you brought cookies?” Baekhyun smiled, reaching out to take one when Junmyeon smacked his hand away, Baekhyun whining in protest.

“They’re not for you.” Junmyeon shot his president a glare, wiping away the crumbs that fell from the plate.

“Geez, Baekhyun making you vice president really has let your more aggressive side come out.” Xiumin snickered when he came up to the table.

“Keep in mind this is only our second year of having this club, little junior Junmyeonie was my only contender.”

“Don’t baby me, we’re both juniors and I’m older than you, you brat.” Junmyeon squished Baekhyun’s cheeks, who just swatted his hands away with a cheeky grin. Junmyeon couldn’t help but smile back. Annoying as Baekhyun may be, he was just too cute for his own good. 

Soon enough the freshman class flowed out of the gym and into the quad, timidly strolling the isles and looking amongst the booths. Some of the returning students explored as well, Junmyeon waved at a scowling Sehun (his fellow friend, majoring in History with a focus in European history, just like Junmyeon was) and even Amber ran up to him in greetings, giving him a hug and taking a pamphlet and one of the cookies with a wink and the promise to join this year. 

“Seriously we need more girls.” Baekhyun sighed, tapping his fingers against the table in thought.

“I know, HR told us if we didn’t get more females we’d be in deep shit. Something about diversity.” Xiumin sighed. “Which is silly in my opinion since we’re basically 20 members strong and one of the largest growing clubs at this school. They can’t just shut us down because we have a 1:5 female ratio. Junmyeon what do you think?” Xiumin turned towards his friend, who was staring intently at a girl exploring the World’s Showcase club.

“Woah, Baek, check it out.” Xiumin nudged his friend and pointed at the girl, to which Baekhyun just gasped.

“Is that?”

“A limited edition Millennium Falcon shirt with Han and Leia that was released in 1979 to promote the early access premiere of ‘The Empire Strikes Back’ in Hollywood that was given to those only at the first screening?” Junmyeon spewed out his words like an encyclopedia, staring in awe not only at the shirt, but the girl wearing it as well.

“Damn Myeon, no wonder you’re VP.” Xiumin patted his friend on the back.

“We have to have her in this club, she’ll be a great addition!” Baekhyun smiled, preparing to approach her when Junmyeon’s hand stopped him.

“W-Wait. Maybe we shouldn’t.” his cheeks felt hot, and he knew for sure Baekhyun could feel his hand shaking.

“Why not? Junmyeon you look like you’re going to be sick.” Xiumin placed a hand on his forehead, pouting in concern.

“Junmyeon?” Baekhyun gasped, a sly smile playing on his lips. “Could this be our little Myeonnie’s first college crush?” 

Junmyeon swore his face got ten times more red, looking at the ground in embarrassment. He fiddled with his hands and began to stammer out excuses, but his friends awes and squeals drowned out his words. Soon he found himself smushed between two bodies, two pairs of arms hugging and squeezing his abdomen tightly.

“Now I have to get her over here.” Baekhyun snickered and before Junmyeon could stop him, he scurried over to the World’s Showcase table, smiling and introducing himself to the girl. Junmyeon could see her smile and follow Baekhyun to the table, to which Junmyeon’s cheeks flushed deeper. 

“Guys, this is Y/N. She said she’s interested in finding out more about our club.”

“Hey, I’m Xiumin, and this blushing nerd over there is Junmyeon, our vice president.” Xiumin shook Y/N’s hand, nudging Junmyeon to do the same.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Y/N smiled at Junmyeon, holding out her hand to him. Junmyeon deadpanned. Her smile was out-of-this-world and for this first time in his life, Junmyeon felt his brain short circuit. It took Baekhyun’s hand on his shoulder and Xiumin’s shaky laugh to remind him where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He took her hand and smiled back, albeit nervously and he couldn’t help but notice the giggle fall past her lips.

Baekhyun and Xiumin started explaining the basis of the club; what they did, how often they met, but Junmyeon couldn’t seem to muster up any words to add. He was too busy sneaking glances at the girl in front of him, nibbling on the chocolate chip cookie she grabbed, happy as can be. His cheeks still held their pink tint as he drunk in her features. Her smile and the way the corners of her lips turned up, how her eyes crinkled when she laughed, and how she shuffled her feet when shifting her weight.

“So I guess we’ll be seeing you at our first meeting?” Baekhyun asked after he handed her all the club forms.

“Oh most definitely! I can’t wait! I hope to see all of you there.” Y/N said. Junmyeon locked eyes with her and for the briefest of seconds, he could’ve sworn he saw her eyes sparkle. He watched her leave with bated breath, nibbling on his bottom lip in thought.

“The least you can do is stop blatantly staring at her ass, dude.” Baekhyun snickered, throwing an arm over his friend’s shoulders. Junmyeon shook his head, a sigh leaving his lips.

“You’re so whipped.” Xiumin chuckled.

Yes. Yes he was. 

~*~

Monday couldn’t have come fast enough. Junmyeon had woken up bright and early, anticipation and excitement raced in his veins as he made his way to the showers. Junmyeon always loved the first day of school. Ever since he was a little boy. He loved the smell of fresh paper, the way ink would splatter on his fingers from writing too fast (because he only used gel pens and refused to settle for ballpoint), and how new erasers felt in his palms.

He rushed back into his dorm, freshly showered and ready to face the day, grabbing a water and a protein bar from his tiny mini fridge and throwing a pillow at his sleeping roommate who groaned in annoyance.

“Chanyeol you’ll be late if you don’t get up.” he called, already halfway out the door.

“’S the first day Myeon, give me five more minutes.” Chanyeol mumbled, but Junmyeon was already gone and didn’t hear the annoyed words from his friend.

He was the first in the classroom on the third floor of the Roosevelt building, claiming his favorite spot, in the middle slightly off to the left. He brought out his laptop and a notebook, the feeling of taking handwritten notes always felt better than typing notes out. But when he wanted to do extra research later he would make a note in his Word Document on the topic. Students soon began to trickle in, and Junmyeon smiled when his blonde friend plopped in the seat to his right, Starbucks latte and all.

“Sehun.”

“Junmyeon.”

“Do you-”

“Still too early Myeon, I’m just now waking up.” Sehun sighed. He took a sip of his latte and removed the bulky black sunglasses from his face, setting up his own laptop. Junmyeon pursed his lips and Sehun just sent him a sly wink and Junmyeon couldn’t help but smile.

Five minutes before the class was ready to begin, Sehun nudged him out of his focused stupor.

“Who’s the cutie just walking in?” Sehun pointed her out and Junmyeon had to pinch his leg to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. It was Y/N. The cute girl from the expo. Junmyeon shook his head and tried to hide his blush.

“Never seen her before in my life.” Junmyeon shoved his head back into his computer, pretending to look busy.

“She looks like your type, a little young to be in a 300 class though, don’t you think?” Sehun pondered, following her around the hall with his eyes. He snickered and leaned in close to Junmyeon’s ear.

“She’s coming down here.” and Sehun laughed at Junmyeon’s expression; an utter look of horror. She had chosen the seat next to him, him of all people in this goddamn classroom.

“Hey, Junmyeon right?” she smiled at him and Junmyeon could only nod.

“He’s usually not like this, normally I can’t get him to shut up in these types of classes.” Sehun chuckled and leaned forward to meet the girl’s gaze. “Well, Junmyeonie, aren’t you going to introduce me to her?”

“Y/N this is Sehun, my excruciatingly diva-like best friend.” Junmyeon smiled when he managed to pull a laugh past Y/N’s lips and he couldn’t find himself to be bothered when Sehun clicked his tongue at him, playfully flipping his hair back.

“I know I’m the world’s biggest diva, but that doesn’t mean you have to say it aloud.” Sehun rolled his eyes, turning back towards Y/N with a smile. “So, you look a little young to be in this advanced class. What’s a baby like you doing down here with us old folk?”

“Well, um, I took a lot of dual enrolment history courses in high school, and the college took all my credits, so they moved me up to the junior level.” Y/N explained and Junmyeon was fascinated.

“What area of history is your favorite to study?” he asked.

“Oh, well hit me with the hard questions.” Y/N chuckled, pulling out a notebook and an array of colored pens. “I’ve taken a lot, but my favorite is European history, between 1860-1950. But Ancient and Colonial History around the world is also fascinating to study as well.”

“What a small world, the area Junmyeon focuses in is European history of the 19th and 20th centuries. I’m much more into the Cold War era, Soviet Union History myself what with my Russian minor and all, but you’ll definitely be seeing a lot of Junmyeon then.” Sehun snickered and Junmyeon felt his face heat up.

The professor suddenly walked in and Junmyeon’s attention went straight to her. European dictators of the 19th and 20th century. That was their focus for this semester effective immediately. That’s what Junmyeon liked about this professor, she never delayed her teachings on the first day when most professors would go over the syllabus and classroom introductions for the entire hour and fifteen minutes. He found it quite pointless really, when you can just read the stupid thing yourself and talk to those you found appealing, but he supposed there were some people who needed it.

Francisco Franco would be their first dictator to study, but the professor expected basic outline notes on all the dictators they would be studying before they dived into the finer details. He felt a nudge on his left side and looked at Y/N quizzically. She passed him a sticky note, which he opened and read the sentence she wrote over and over again.

_I wouldn’t mind seeing a lot of you, y’know._

Junmyeon looked back over at Y/N to see if she was just waiting for him to look over only to laugh in his face, but, she was just scribbling away at her notes. Her eyes focused on the paper in front of her; she didn’t even spare Junmyeon a second glance.

Junmyeon noticed the Ravenclaw stickers on her binder and suddenly a domestic scene clouded his mind. No longer was he thinking about God, Gold and Glory or of Francisco Franco. Rather, a warm fireplace in a small cozy living room. Rain pelting the windows in sheets, and Y/N sitting in his lap, wrapped up in a soft fluffy blanket with a mug of something sweet in her hands. Junmyeon smiled when she pushed his glasses back up his nose for him, loving the way she giggled and snuggled into his body even more. It was warm, warm, warm, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but place a kiss upon her cheek. He pulled the book he was holding up closer to his face, (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix to be exact) and continued reading the passage aloud.

He was brought out of his stupor when Sehun nudged his shoulder, leaning in close to him to whisper into his ear.

“You were daydreaming. You never daydream, especially in these classes, are you alright?”

Junmyeon shot a quick glance to the girl on his other side. She was deep into the lecture, taking notes so rapidly Junmyeon wondered how her hand hadn’t cramped up yet. Her focused look, the way her hair fell into her face. Oh. He was royally fucked.

“I’ve never been better.”

~*~

Junmyeon drew six columns in his notebook, the lines as straight as he could them before organizing each column by color. Hitler in green, Stalin in red, Lenin in purple, Mussolini in orange, Franco in blue, and Kai-shek in pink. He flipped through one of the textbooks laid on his bed to the section on Hitler’s rise to power, ready for an extensive note-taking session, when his thoughts strayed away from Nazi Germany (arguably one of the moments in history Junmyeon found most fascinating). 

Chanyeol looked up in alarm when Junmyeon threw his notebook to the floor, highlighters and colored pens scattering through his bed-sheets. He watched him remove his glasses and sigh, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

“European dictators of the 19th and 20th centuries finally getting to you buddy? It’s only been two days.” Chanyeol chuckled, peering over the edge of his phone to watch Junmyeon go pick up his notebook.

“Nice ass by the way.” Chanyeol snickered when he bent down and Junmyeon had half-the-mind to smack his friend silly. 

“Not in the mood today, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon plopped back down onto his bed, shoving his glasses back up his nose. “I already can’t focus, I don’t need your extra side comments distracting me either.”

“Woah, touchy are we?” Chanyeol sat up, staring Junmyeon down until he looked at him.

“Seriously though, what’s bothering you? You only ruffle your hair like that when you’re nervous. You’re giving off a very good impression of Park Jimin right now.” Chanyeol threw his phone across his bed with a little plop and watched as Junmyeon, yet again, pushed his round wire-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“It’s about a girl.” he started.

“Oh you mean Y/N, the one you couldn’t stop staring at during the orientation expo?”

“How did you-”

“Baekhyun tells me everything sweetie. It’ll take a lot to get one past this man.” Chanyeol smiled, throwing Junmyeon the cheesiest finger-guns he’s seen since 2nd grade.

“Anyways…she’s in this history class with me and Sehun. Like she’s wicked smart for a freshman, she took so many history courses in high school and got enough credits to jump into our level. She’s just really intelligent and cute and she was wearing this limited edition Star-Wars shirt that was made in-

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol cut off Junmyeon’s rambling, a smirk playing on his lips. “You have a crush on her don’t you?”

Junmyeon felt his cheeks flare up and scowled at the way Chanyeol giggled and told him how adorable he was.

“I can’t stop thinking about her, that’s why I cant concentrate.” he admitted and was soon met with a plethora of kissy noises and awes from his friend across the room. 

“I can hear the bells.” his friend sang and Junmyeon cocked his head in confusion. Chanyeol dead-panned.

“It’s from Hairspray dude, you need to get out more.” Chanyeol shook his head. “Anyways, what are you going to do about this predicament?”

“I don’t know dude. I really want to get to know her first. But I’m not ballsy enough to just go up to her and say ‘Hey, you’re cute. Go on a date with me?’.”

“Damn right you’re not.” Chanyeol laughed and Junmyeon shot him a glare.

“Doesn’t mean I need you to say it back.”

“Anyways,” Chanyeol spoke over his friend, giving him a pointed stare. “You need to get her attention first before you can make any moves on her.”

Junmyeon looked up in exasperation at his friend, who was oh-so grinning cheekily behind his large framed glasses. He noticed how Chanyeol’s eyes looked bigger behind the frames, almost sparkling behind the glass while his own glasses did nothing to enunciate his face. Damn Chanyeol for being able to make even the clunkiest of objects look attractive on him.

“Yeah? And how exactly am I supposed to do that?”

“Y’know, be all like, ‘Oh my god I’m on fire! I need to stop’-” Chanyeol slid from the bed, Junmyeon watching in horror when his friend’s tone turned suggestive and sultry.

“Drop,” Chanyeol spread himself out on the floor, his legs widening as he arched his back. “And roll.” Chanyeol rolled himself onto his stomach, resting his head on top of his hands. He sent Junmyeon a wink and proceeded to roll away in laughter when his blushing roommate threw his pen at him.

“You’re out of your mind if you think I’m going to do something like that in a public place.” Junmyeon groaned, covering his ruby cheeks with his hands.

“Take a joke Myeon, maybe just start by saying hi?” Chanyeol chuckled before hoisting himself back onto his bed.

Hi? Yeah, Junmyeon could do that for sure.

~*~

Turns out Junmyeon couldn’t do that. When Y/N arrived in class the next day he could barely open his mouth to stutter out a ‘hi’, instead opting to allow his pink blush to brush his cheekbones and his eyes to sneak glances at her in between note taking and during club meetings. Junmyeon didn’t think he could ever find the opportunity (or courage mind you) to utter a sentence around Y/N and would just have to suffer the next three years of college in agony. That is until Y/N approached him first.

“Good discourse tonight guys! And gals,” Baekhyun sent a cheeky wink to all the females in the club before continuing his closing. “Next weeks discussion; Marvel vs DC, so make sure to pick your sides and prepare your arguments for next week! Have a good night guys!”

Everyone dispersed, a couple of the students raiding the leftovers of the snack table when Junmyeon approached Baekhyun.

“We need to meet to make the next few months schedules.” he said pointedly, allowing his eyes to glance over at Y/N who was talking to Amber animatedly.

“Sure Myeonnie, maybe we could meet on-” Baekhyun’s words trailed off and he smirked as he looked over Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“Hey guys!” Junmyeon turned around and saw Y/N standing there, a smile etched on her face.

“Oh, lovely Y/N, the only defender tonight in saying Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch are the best twins in literature and/or comic fiction. What can we help you with this evening?” Baekhyun asked.

“Well, normally Amber would walk me back to my dorm, since it’s on the outskirts of campus near that sketch gas station, but tonight she’s chasing after Loona,” Y/N chuckled and her cheeks flushed. Junmyeon saw her eyes shift over to him and he suddenly became bashful.

“And I was wondering if one of you would mind accompanying me back? It’s just so late, and you never know what kind of people could be lurking about and-”

“No, my dear, it’s perfectly understandable. Which dorm is it?” Baekhyun asked.

“University Hall.”

“Ha! As a matter of fact, Junmyeon dorms there too, don’t you Myeonnie?” Baekhyun nudged his side and Junmyeon looked up at Y/N, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. Him and Baekhyun always stayed late to clean up the club room and he never even guessed that Y/N was in the same dorm building as him. The thought that Y/N was living so close to him all this time had his stomach churning in nervousness, but excitement.

“Y-Yeah, I do. I don’t mind walking you back if that’s okay with you?” Junmyeon cringed at his slight stutter and he could practically feel Baekhyun shaking in silent laughter next to him.

“I would like that. Just let me go get my bag,” she smiled, rushing across the room to grab her things.

“This is your chance Myeon! Go get her man!” Baekhyun whispered hastily, shoving Junmyeon towards the door despite his friend’s protests.

“Ready?” Y/N asked Junmyeon, fidgeting with the straps of her bookbag. 

“Yeah, lets go,” Junmyeon held the door open and smiled when Y/N blushed, thanking him as she stepped into the nighttime air.

They walked for the first couple minutes in silence, Junmyeon internalizing the silence in his mind as awkwardness and that Y/N really didn’t want anything to do with him until-

“So…” Y/N started, but stopped her sentence just as quickly, bringing her gaze down to the ground.

“Hmm?” Junmyeon asked.

“I’m sorry if I’m making this awkward, I just don’t know what to say.” Y/N chuckled nervously.

“What? No! You’re fine Y/N, more than fine actually.” Junmyeon spoke before he thought and instantly broke out in a blush once he realized what he said. Y/N giggled.

“I, uh, I really liked the shirt you wore at the expo! I-I should have told you sooner, but I guess we just never had the time to talk about it.” Junmyeon chuckled nervously, rubbing his hand over the nape of his neck. 

“Oh? You’re a Star Wars fan too?” Y/N’s interest was peeked and Junmyeon suddenly felt more comfortable.

“Hell yeah, it’s far superior to Star Trek.”

“I know right?! Some people don’t understand when I only like the one instead of both but c’mon, anyone with half a mind would know Star Wars is obviously the better space sci-fi franchise.”

And that’s was the entire topic of conversation until Junmyeon dropped you off in front of your dorm, laughing while he shushed you as to not wake the other people (probably) sleeping around you both.

“I really had fun tonight,” Y/N said after her giggles had died down.

“I did too, surprisingly you’re easier to talk to than my anxiety made it out to be.” Junmyeon admitted, making Y/N chuckle softly.

“Junmyeon,” Y/N started, stepping a bit closer to him. “I was wondering…o-only if you want to of course! To, um, maybe possibly go on a date with me? W-We can even make it a study date since we do have that essay on Hitler due in a few weeks and-”

Y/N stopped when she felt the pair of lips on her cheek. Junmyeon chuckled when he pulled away only to see that her cheeks were as red as his.

“I’d love to. You have my number from the club papers right? Just let me know what times work for you.”

“O-Okay, goodnight Junmyeon.”

“Goodnight Y/N,” Junmyeon turned on his heel once Y/N was safely in her dorm, quickly walking to his dorm and slamming the door shut behind him. He let out a yell of victory, doing a dance in the doorway when he heard a cough. Chanyeol was watching him with a shit eating grin on his face, game controller in hand.

“Didja finally get her Junmyeon?” Chanyeol teased as Junmyeon plopped onto his bed.

“I got her alright Chanyeol. Her and Hitler.”


End file.
